Ultimate Spider Man Earth 1710
by Darman456
Summary: Spider-Man has already fought the monstrous Green Goblin. But what comes next, even he might not be prepared for. After only having been Spider-Man for a month, Peter is going to see just how awful the real world can really be.
1. Chapter 1

Peter was patrolling as Spider-Man when he heard it. There had been a large CRASH! So, he went to investigate. What he saw was a guy with a floating misty head.

"Wow," Spider-Man said. "Any chance you just want to come up with a secret handshake and be friends?"  
"Spider-Man!" yelled floating head man. "I thought you were a myth."

"Surprise, surprise," Spider-Man replied, sarcastically. "But who, _exactly_, are you supposed to be. What can you do? Fly? Run really fast? Oh, I know, phase your floating head! Yeah!"

"The name's Mysterio and I'm ready to make a name for myself!" he yelled.

"Uh huh," Spider-Man replied. "Just like that Shocker guy I laid out the other day? Ha! I crack myself up!"  
"Maybe this will shut you up," Mysterio shouted and shot off a fire ball. Spider-Man managed to jump out of the way and it exploded into a store.

"Dude!" Spider-Man replied, sticking to a wall. "Not cool! Do you know what it must cost to repair a store that has had a fireball impact into it because some freaky mutant guy…"

BROOSH!

The fireball had hit only a second after Spider-Man had jumped off the building and landed on a car. The car started to blare its alarm.

"Dang!" Spider-Man said. "I always fail to stick that landing."

BROOSH!

Again, Spider-Man had managed to jump away from the car just in time. When Spider-Man landed on the road, in a stance where the right leg was bent slightly, the foot more towards the left and the left leg all the way out, as if in the splits.

Spider-Man surveyed the damage and came to the realization that if he didn't stop Mysterio, he would lay waste to the entire neighborhood. Worse, he could hurt somebody.

_Stupid,_ Spider-Man thought. _People._

"Not that this hasn't been fun," Spider-Man said and he launched himself into the air. Then, he used his web shooters and tugged Mysterio up to him. "But, I think it's time for a little time…"

Mysterio was ready though, because as Mysterio got within punching range, Spider-Man was hit by him. Mysterio landed on the street and Spider-Man went flying through the café. He landed in front of the cash register.

"Hey," he said. "Anyway I can get a cappucino?"  
"Uh…"

"Never mind," Spider-Man said, as he got up. "I don't have my wallet on me. How about I save your life instead?"

And with that, Spider-Man spun a web and swung out the window. He looked around but couldn't find Mysterio. Spider-Man was about to give up when he heard Mysterio's voice from the rooftops.

"I would love to stick around and play with you, but you're obviously a child. I—I'm going for the big boys."

And with that, Mysterio disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"The big boys?" Spider-Man asked to the crowd. "I'm hurt."

That's when the police pulled up. Noticing all the debris and flames all over, Spider-Man quickly took the hint and web-swung away from the area.

_Man, that was a bust._

Wilson Fisk stood overlooking New York City from his tower. That's when he heard the commotion outside his door. He barely turned around before a misty headed guy walked through the door.

"Mysterio," Fisk said, in a deep and heavy voice.

"Ah, Fisk," Mysterio said. "I was looking for you. Unfortunately for your guards out there, it was hard to get in to see you."

"What do you want?" Fisk asked. "You here to kill me?"

"Yes," Mysterio said.

Fisk, with incredible grace for such a large man, jumped as a blast went through his window.

"What are you going to do to me?" Mysterio asked, spreading his arms out. "Sit on me, you fat pig?"

"No," Fisk said and grinned. Then he shouted, "Electro!"

Before Mysterio could utter another word, a man with a electricity symbol burst through the door floating on a platform of electricity. Mysterio made the mistake of turning to face Electro. Fisk tackled Mysterio to the ground. Mysterio didn't have time to react as he was crushed to the ground, under Fisk.

"This is never a place I wanted to be!" Mysterio howled and he blasted Fisk off of him. That shot Fisk out of the window, plummeting to the street below.

"Great," Electro said. "Now how am I going to get paid?"

As if in answer to his remark, Wilson Fisk was thrown back up to through the window. It was Mysterio that noticed the webbing on his back and knew what was coming. Spider-Man swung up to through the window.

"Hoof, hoof!" Spider-Man gasped. "Dude, cut down on the choclate cake. Hoowie."

"You again!" Mysterio yelled.

"I found a trail of mist here," Spider-Man said. "Haha and they say I'm not a detective!"

Electro wasn't sure who to blast so he looked directly at Fisk. Fisk moved his neck to either side to indicate, _Take both!_

That was when Mysterio was blasted into the wall with electricity. Electro didn't even have time to turn to Spider-Man before Mysterio, literally, blew up. Spider-Man put his hand over his eyes as shrapnel covered the room.

When the shrapnel had finished imbedding themselves in walls and desks, Spider-Man lowered his arms. All that was left was a twisted hunk of metal. Spider-Man walked over and looked at it.

"It's—a robot," Electro stated.

"Great deduction, Sherlock," Spider-Man replied.

That's when Spider-Man was shocked. The blast was so powerful that Spider-Man even went flying into the glass. The glass cracked but it was obviously made not to break easily.

"Uh, ow!" Spider-Man said.

"I'm sorry but my boss wants you dead," Electro said.

"Man, I've been roasted and toasted and it isn't even dinner yet," Spider-Man said as the electricity blasted into the glass after he had jumped away.

"Aw man, here goes the desk!" Spider-Man yelled. He snagged a web onto it and tried to heft it towards Electro but he was blasted off his feet by Electro again. Spider-Man was smoking when he hit the ground.

"Dude, if I wanted to be electrocuted, I would've just gone to a power station."

"You are _very _irritating!" Electro said.

"Ah, that hurts. Considering I really think I'm more charming than irritating."

Electro zapped Spider-Man again. Spider-Man was no longer on all fours and the arms flew to the side. His head was tilted, so he looked like he was looking at the door. Electro moved up close and picked him up by the neck.

"Unmask him," Fisk said.

"Sure thing boss," Electro said.

Electro took off the mask.

Spider-Man was just a kid, looking about fourteen, possibly fifteen if you pushed it, with brown hair that looked, quite obviously, like it had been cut recently. He was a white, brown haired fourteen or fifteen year old. Not a whole lot of those in New York.

That's when Spider-Man started to moan. He turned his head and opened his brown eyes and saw that he was being held up by the bald Electro. Thinking quickly, Spider-Man kicked Electro wildly. Electro flew into the wall and Spider-Man's mask went flying across the room.

"You took my mask?" Spider-Man asked. "Oh, soooo not cool."

Spider-Man hopped on the sideways desk and spun a web to the mask, pulling it toward him, quickly. He just managed to put it on when the police came bursting through the door.

"NYPD!" howled the police. "Hands in the air!"

Spider-Man turned around, with a hunched back. _Oh my god, of course. This day just keeps getting better and better._

"Uh, look guys…"

"It's Spider-Man!" yelled one of them. "Call for back up."

The female one took out a walkie talkie with one hand and brought it up to her face. "Captain Stacy, yes, we've got Spider-Man."

"Guys!" Spider-Man yelled. "You've got an electric guy sitting right over there!" And Spider-Man pointed. But Electro wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, c'mon," Spider-Man said and dropped his arm.

"Hands in the air, now!" screamed the police.

"I'm the victim, Spider-Man was trying to assault me!" Fisk yelled at the police. "Shoot him."

"Well," Spider-Man said, "aren't you the grateful little weasel?"

"Wilson Fisk," the male police officer said, "we are handling this. Now, get down from the table and slowly put your hands over your head, Spider-Man!"

"Uh…"

"Now!"

_Well, I've only been Spider-Man for a month and I'm already going to get arrested and unmasked. Or…_

"Oh, I just remembered," Spider-Man said and then he leaped backwards. Two gunshots rang out, but Spider-Man was one the crouching end of the next jump, so the bullets went right over his head. "I'm late for the thing of the thing."

And then he leaped backwards again, right out of the window.

_Fan-friggin'-tastic. But who was that guy? Who was that electric guy? Who was that robot and who did it belong to? What's going on? I guess when you play crime fighter, you also have to be a Detective. So, let's go home and look up Wilson Fisk._

When Spider-Man swung into his basement, he threw his costume off. Then, he got dressed up in his pajamas. Peter, then, put his costume in the locked chest.

Peter, then, got on his computer. When it came on, Peter clicked the Internet button on his tool bar. When the Google Search engine came up, Peter typed in "Wilson Fisk". A whole bunch of search results came up, one including the article in the Daily Bugle. Peter clicked on the online newspaper's site.

"WILSON FISK EXPOSED AS KINGPIN OF CRIME!"

Then, there was an image of Fisk below with…

_No, it can't be…_

Pictured with Fisk were four men. Three, Peter didn't know but the fourth—the fourth was a face Peter would never forget.

_But, just to double-check…_

Peter ran over to his old jeans chest and unlocked it. He threw his Spider-Man costume to the side and then grabbed the ID he'd stolen off the man. He checked it against the image on screen.

_It is him…_

Just six months ago, his uncle's murderer had been running around with the crime lord. The crime lord Peter had just saved.

As Peter shut his laptop, he thought, _Damn it!_


	2. Chapter 2

School was out and Peter smelled the (relative) fresh air of November (while, of course, it lasted). But there was no time to waste, Peter needed to find out a way to get to Kingpin. He called his Aunt May. As usual, her cell phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Aunt May," Peter said, "I'm going to be hanging out with MJ and Harry until, say, seven? If I'm not back by then, call me."

Peter started to run but that was when Flash caught him by his shirt. "Where's the dweeb running off to now? I just got my cast off, now we can throw down. Rematch!"

"I _really_ don't have time for this," Peter muttered.

Flash took a swing at Peter. Peter wasn't afraid to demonstrate his abilities anymore. He had already done it once. No need to throw people off with the way he wasn't sticking up for himself. In anything, it'd be too obvious. Peter ducked under and then shoved Flash away. Flash went into his cronies, long enough for Peter to run into an alleyway.

Flash went into the alleyway and tried to find Peter but couldn't find him anywhere. All he saw was an empty gang neighborhood. Spider-Man, looking over the side of the roof, watched as Flash flapped his hand in the direction he obviously thought Peter moved. Spider-Man stood up and then ran away, towards the end of the roof.

It was five until Spider-Man got tired from swinging around. Eventually, he landed overlooking the city. He started to sit down and rest until he saw a naked blue man flying toward him. Spider-Man jumped out of the way into the street as the rooftop came alive with electricity. Spider-Man spun a web at the last minute to stop his fall, which caused him to roll in the middle of the street.

Cars flew into the sides of the buildings and other cars. Spider-Man noticed an African American kid and a heavy Asian kid in the way of the car. He dove right toward them, leaping over cars and put his hands up. He caught the car that had flown up in the air toward them.

"No—no autographs, please," Spider-Man grunted.

The heavy Asian kid had to be pulled away by the African American kid. Spider-Man was about to let it go when Electro came out of nowhere and zapped Spider-Man away. He hit the ground and bounced once. He put his hand down to catch himself before he ran into anyone.

_Got to take the fight out of here,_ Peter thought. _Got to get out of here._

His plan had worked, in a way that he hadn't forseen. Which was actually really dumb he told himself. _Should've thought of this._

Electro walked forward towards Spider-Man.

"I will fry you, kid!" Electro screamed.

"Does anyone have a spare pair of jeans?" Spider-Man asked and then he lunged. Electro zapped the concrete but Spider-Man was still moving. Spider-Man jumped up from his hands into Electro but he was zapped away by the electric force. He hit the ground, smoking a bit.

"Yow!" Spider-Man said. "That really _shocked_ me."

"With those puns!" Electro shouted, as he zapped the place where Spider-Man was, but he had moved to the left. As soon as Spider-Man stood up, however, he was zapped off his feet into a car.

"Now I will squash you like a bug," Electro said, as he floated over.

"Oh, _how_ original," Spider-Man replied and then he spun a web to the road. He tugged and pulled himself out of the way. The electricity that had been aimed for Spider-Man blew up the car. Electro went spiraling back in the air, but it didn't take long for him to get reoriented. And, then, Electro turned at Spider-Man in glared.

"Hey, you up for a drink?" Spider-Man asked. He spun a web to the hydrant and pulled the top off. Spider-Man spun in a circle and clocked Electro on the head with the top of the hydrant. Electro got disoriented and started flying blind. Spider-Man spun a web to Electro's head and threw him into the water.

KRABOOM!  
Water and electricity zapped everywhere. Spider-Man was even knocked off his feet. As he got up, he had his hand over his mask. The dust cleared.

_Definitely could've handled that better,_ Spider-Man thought.

Then, he got up and walked to the half naked Electro. Spider-Man picked him up and was about to hit him when he was blasted off his feet by something else. Electro hit the ground again.

"Ah ha, Electro!" Mysterio said as he reached the ground.

"More?" the civilains asked.

Spider-Man laid his head back. Groaning, he moved over his left arm to twist himself to an all-fours position.

"How powerful are you now?" Mysterio gloated. And that was when he tossed Electro into the middle of the road.

Electro started to crawl away but Mysterio went "Tsk, tsk, tsk" and blasted Electro through an electronics store. Spider-Man finally got up and moaned. Electro came out of the window and blasted Mysterio into a car. Spider-Man took advantage of that and pulled Mysterio toward him. Knowing him, Spider-Man punched Mysterio in the gut instead of the head. This crippled Mysterio but not before Spider-Man was once again zapped.

"Now, I finish you!" Electro howled.

"Never liked endings," Spider-Man said and then webbed his head and threw him into the ground. "Prefer to make my own."

"You've been in my way for far too long!" Mysterio yelled and picked up Spider-Man. Repulsor blasts fired out of his boots and took Spider-Man out of the street.

"Now I will kill you!" Mysterio screamed.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone said that," Spider-Man said and then webbed Mysterio's torso. Spider-Man threw his right arm away and Mysterio went with the web right into the roof of a building. That's when Spider-Man tugged on the web again, pulling him out of the air and directly at Mysterio. He landed on top of him.

"I'd be rich," Spider-Man said.

ZZZAAATTTT! The whole street where Spider-Man had left Mysterio, he saw an explosion of electricity. Spider-Man put his arm in front of his eyes as the explosion sent a shock through the streets onto the rooftops.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Mysterio laughed.

Spider-Man stepped off of Mysterio, shocked at what had just happened. People had to have been killed by that. But, they couldn't be killed. It—it would be all his fault. Just like Uncle Ben.

Mysterio blasted Spider-Man right off the roof. Spider-Man landed on the tarp and ripped right through it, landing on a police cruiser.

A female detective raised her gun, "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD! Hands in the air!" She looked at Spider-Man glaring.

"Uh, there's a bad guy, UP THERE!" Spider-Man yelled.

Mysterio dropped down on the police car. The energy displacement sent Spider-Man off the car. Spider-Man bounced once on the ground and then put his hand down, orienting himself facing Mysterio.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

She shot him right in through the head. _Through_ being the operative word. Mysterio turned toward her and raised his hand. Spider-Man thought fast and webbed Beckett's back, pulling him away. The repulsor blast fried the other car and then Mysterio turned his attention to her companion.

"CASTLE!" she screamed.

Spider-Man jumped into the air and kicked Mysterio. Mysterio hit the ground and Spider-Man saw "Castle" standing, looking directly at Mysterio.

"Run!" Spider-Man yelled.

"That—was—SO—COOL!" Castle yelled as he ran toward Beckett.

Spider-Man turned around but he was hit with another repulsor blast. This caused him to fly through the café on the other side of the street. Knowing lives depended on it, Spider-Man jumped back out of the café. Mysterio was up on his feet.

Castle was hiding behind Beckett as she attempted to fire at Mysterio. The armor, or whatever, Mysterio was wearing was protecting him and the bullets kept ricocheting. Castle grabbed the detective and pulled her down upon Mysterio reaching the repulsor's full potential.

Spider-Man jumped out the window, grabbed the Daily Bugle newspaper stand and threw it at Mysterio. This forced Mysterio back. Spider-Man took advantage of this and jumped at him once more.

Spider-Man was so full of letting Mysterio have the upper hand, he didn't even try to make a quip. Instead, he said, "I won't let you kill anyone anymore! I will stop you. I promise you that!"

Spider-Man using all his strength hit Mysterio. This dented the metal and Spider-Man looked up to see Mysterio's head start to fade. He hit again and the head completely went away for ten seconds.

"What the—?"

He hit Mysterio in the dents he created and kept hitting him until he broke through the metallic barrier. Inside was a bunch of wiring. Spider-Man reached in and took the core out of the robot.

"He was—a robot?" Spider-Man asked.

Beckett finally got up. "Hands in the air, Spider-Man!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Spider-Man said. "I just saved your life. Twice!" Spider-Man raised two fingers in her direction.

"Beckett," Castle whispered, "shouldn't we let him off?"

Beckett turned her attention away from Spider-Man just long enough for Spider-Man to zip up to the next rooftop. Then, he started to run towards Electro, realizing Electro had probably already gone.

When Spider-Man got there, there were alarms from cars blaring. And what he saw—what he saw depressed him. Four dead people littered the sidewalk. Two of them were children, no older than ten.

Spider-Man stood up and gasped.

"No," he said.

"There he is!" screamed one man. "He's the reason my son is dead!"

The African American boy ran up to the man, "No he's not. I'll tell you who's at fault it's…"

"Miles!" the Asian boy yelled and pulled the African American boy away.

That was when the police arrived on the scene and started to point their guns at Spider-Man. Spider-Man, realizing it was time to get out of there, swung away.

The man who had yelled at him before yelled again, "Coward! You're the reason my son is dead! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO?"

Spider-Man kept on swinging away from the neighborhood, realizing he'd made a grave mistake.

When he got home, he started tearing up the basement.

_I'm not ready to be a hero. I _can't _be a hero. Look what happened today. Look! Four people are dead! Two of them were children, CHILDREN! And, now…_

"News alert," said the computer.

Peter ran over to the computer and was ready to delete the message when he saw the headline. "Spider-Man dones a worse-for-wear costume after horrible attacks on Manhattan earlier today."

Peter brought it up and saw a costume that he knew had come from the store by the wrestling arena he had once participated in. He scrolled down and slowly, the realization dawned on him.

He was being impersonated.

Whoever this was, he would have to wait until tomorrow. Because if Peter left again tonight, Aunt May would begin to worry. And the last thing she needed was to realize that Peter had been responsible for the deaths of two children. He didn't need that.

Whoever he was, Peter would find him. And stop him before he brought hurt to people too.


End file.
